


To Chase the Cold Away

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just tired,” Yoochun said. His forehead touched against Jaejoong’s. The hands on Jaejoong’s back stilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chase the Cold Away

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic I decided to spruce up. Written shortly after the split.
> 
> Can be read as Gen or pre-slash. Whatever floats the reader's boat. :D

Cold fingertips pressed against the nape of his neck.

“Your fingers are cold,” Jaejoong muttered and took another drag from his cigarette to chase the chills away.

“Sorry,” Yoochun said but he didn’t sound apologetic at all. He moved his hand further down Jaejoong’s back and began to trace his fingertips over the letters inked into the skin between his shoulder blades.

“That feels nice,” Jaejoong said as Yoochun moved from the T to the V. There was a hint of blunt fingernails and Jaejoong pushed back into the touch. He let his eyes fall closed and he leaned his head backward until it was resting on Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun pressed his forehead against Jaejoong’s temple and brought his other arm up to wrap it around Jaejoong’s waist. He pulled the other man in tighter against him until they were flush against each other.

“Are you okay?” Yoochun asked after a little while.

“I think so,” Jaejoong said. He brought his cigarette up to his mouth for one last drag but Yoochun took it from him. “I thought you quit.”

“I did.” Yoochun inhaled the last of the nicotine. He held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds then exhaled. He flicked the cigarette away and they both watched as it sailed over the balcony railing. “But I needed that.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Jaejoong asked. He turned in Yoochun’s arms so he was facing the other man. The hand that had been idly stroking the skin over his hip bone moved to the small of his back and began to caress over the two names he had recently had tattooed there.

“I’m just tired,” Yoochun said. His forehead touched against Jaejoong’s. The hands on Jaejoong’s back stilled.

Jaejoong laughed quietly and poked Yoochun in the side. “Come on, let’s go inside. You can’t fall asleep out here. It’s going to get dark soon; and you’ll catch a cold.”

Yoochun grumbled when Jaejoong jostled him, but followed Jaejoong into his living room anyway. He sat down heavily on the couch and let his head fall back to rest against the couch cushions.

“Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to stay here?” Jaejoong asked, his voice floating over to Yoochun from somewhere off to his left.

“I’ll stay here,” he mumbled, nearly asleep. He smiled briefly when he felt the comforting weight of a blanket being draped around him.

“Junsu is coming over later. If you wake up in time, we can have popcorn and watch movies.”

“That’s nice,” Yoochun whispered before finally succumbing to sleep.

Jaejoong brushed a few stray wisps of hair off Yoochun’s forehead and pressed a kiss against the skin there. “Sleep well, Yoochun.”


End file.
